


Who Dares To Love Forever? - Wedded Rune

by mansikka



Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Cliffhangers, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Runes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A difficult meeting at the Clave forces a conversation about the one thing Magnus and Alec aren’t ready to even think about. After much reflection and research, Alec embarks on a journey to become immortal. Though with ceremonies to perform, sacrifices to be made, and an unexpected ‘gift’ from an absent Asmodeus, what will they both have to endure, to get their truly happy ever after?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602904
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118
Collections: SHBingo





	Who Dares To Love Forever? - Wedded Rune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for the bingo square _wedded rune_! Are we up to week four? I don't know, maybe?

There is fire in his eyes. As Alec stares at his reflection while adjusting the cuffs of his shirt he is sure of it, sure a new luminescence peeks out from behind them. Is he adjusting to the changes in his senses, with this new _potential_ waiting to flow through him, or is his imagination just overactive and heightened for everything that has brought him to this point? Alec doesn't know, but as he continues to tug and straighten his shirt, then drape his bow tie around his neck ready to fasten, Alec _feels_ all the difference in him. 

It is hard to believe that today is almost three years in the making. Alec keeps thinking back to that first council meeting with the truth serum that sparked all of this into existence, then getting lost in remembering all the steps along the way. The initial research, the painful, lengthy, draining conversations with the Clave, the supportive though strained discussions with their family and friends; and that's before they even really got started on Alec's path to immortality. And to think they had naively believed the entire process would need only a few months. But, Alec thinks, with a final tweak of a shirt button, he wouldn't have things any other way. He's had ample time to experience being the Inquisitor. And on the other side of this last ceremony, the most important one of them all, he embarks on a whole new existence. With _Magnus_, who is worth everything, who has given him so much, and who will stand by his side for all the changes to come, be them personal, professional, or in the wider world they intend to be a part of.

"There you are."

Alec catches his own smile in his reflection, spinning for Magnus' voice and holding still for his appreciative gaze. Not that he's really pausing for _that_; Alec's own focus is taken by drinking in Magnus, perfect in a midnight blue tuxedo with a discreet shimmer, stealing his breath as he so often does.

"Okay. This one wins. Everything," Alec says as he stalks towards him, appreciating the tux but also really, really looking forward to helping Magnus back out of it later. Magnus' eyes crinkle in knowing amusement before he gives the smallest tilts of his chin inviting a kiss that Alec more than happily gives.

"I do like the color."

"Well. Everything looks good on you. Always."

"Well," Magnus says, twirling his fingers so Alec stands straighter, lifting his chin so he can knot his bow. "I am the luckiest man alive. Getting to marry you _twice_. I could wear nothing but a smile and a fig leaf, and I would probably look _good_, because of all the happiness I'm wearing."

"Keep still," Alec whispers, kissing his cheek, "don't move."

"What?"

"I'm trying to picture you with just that fig leaf. I _like_ it."

Magnus drops his hands from Alec's bow tie for laughing, lifting his head as he straightens it out before patting his chest. "Are you ready, Alexander?"

The question is loaded; how could it be anything else on this day? New blood flows in Alec's veins, his runes already taking on a different quality for all the stages of his _transformation_ he's completed up to now. He is a new person, as much as he is his old self, though it's not only because of his impending immortality. 

These past three years have produced some of the most wonderful memories of Alec's life. Being married to Magnus, seeing the entire world through a new perspective, being part of all the changes they're making to make that world a far better one; how could Alec feel anything but _different_? How can he feel anything but _elation_ for all that is to come?

"Yes. I'm ready," Alec replies, taking Magnus' hands in his own and kissing him. He turns so Magnus can help him into his pale gold tuxedo jacket, grinning as he buttons and straightens it for him, whispering a soft, "I love you," when he catches a brightness in his eyes.

"As I love you," Magnus says with a soft sigh that is filled with that love. "Always."

"Well," Alec says as he takes him by the waist and tugs him closer, "that _is_ the plan."

* * *

This courtyard is filled with love for them. Alec feels it the moment he steps out on to it hand in hand with Magnus, catching and returning the smiles on the faces of so many that they know. And because of what is coming for Alec, he allows this moment of feeling time slowing down so he can cherish some of the most important people waiting for them, to celebrate this next chapter in his and Magnus' life.

Madzie grins and waves, her dress a perfect mix of Magnus' midnight blue and Alec's pale gold that she gives a quick twirl of when Alec gestures for her to. Catarina's smile is exhilerated, and proud, and also Alec thinks, a little relieved. He owes her so much for all she's helped them with these past years, spending so much time with her that he has started to think of Catarina almost as a sister. There will be so many _thank yous_ in his future to give her.

Raphael's smile is soft, humble, even; though when isn't it these days? Maryse, tucked into Luke's side, is already wiping at her mascara, which Max pretends to roll his eyes at but affectionately pats her arm as he smiles at Alec and Magnus as they walk. Izzy and Simon have the biggest of smiles on their faces. Alec has to bite back a peal of laughter for Max side-eyeing Izzy and mouthing, _you're not going to cry too, are you?_

Lydia is gleeful, giving a discreet nod to the altar Alec and Magnus are walking towards. She was absent for their first wedding because of work, but refused to let anything make her miss this one. She's been teasing Alec for _weeks_ about actually making it through a Shadowhunter wedding ceremony, asking him if he needs any help practicing the wedded rune because he _had a little trouble the first time_. Lydia has become a good friend to them both; her laughter is high and joyful whenever Magnus regales her with stories of her ancestors when she comes to theirs for dinner.

There is love, and joy, and also a mixture of curiosity and caution on the faces of Andrew and Lorenzo. Alec and Magnus are both surprised their relationship has lasted as long as it has, though they are still very much in love, Lorenzo softening for Andrew like he doesn't with anyone else. Alec knows this wedding ceremony together with his immortality is raising questions for Andrew that is putting a wistful smile on both his and Lorenzo's face. Though at this moment, all either of them are doing is showing their support for _them_.

It is Jace who threatens to put tears in Alec's eyes. He stands tall, and proud, and excited for him, though Alec can no longer feel any of those emotions through their rune. It is bittersweet to think about, and it's been one of the hardest parts of this entire process for him. Jace has made it as easy as he can for him, never doing anything but showing his love and support. But as Alec takes the final steps before climbing up to stand in front of the wedding altar, a part of him feels he is saying goodbye to Jace before he has to say goodbye to anybody else. Alec gives a thankful nod to Clary for the knowing way she holds Jace's hand tighter, resting her head on his shoulder and giving Alec a look that says, _I'll take care of him_. Alec honestly doesn't know what would have happened to Jace had her memories not been returned to her, and Clary returned to them.

When Alec turns to face Magnus, everyone else around them fades into the background. The soft though booming tones of Brother Zachariah conducting the ceremony, the mixed range of stares from the Clave representatives present, the loving smiles from all their family and friends; it all disappears for looking at Magnus. Magnus, who has never faltered in his love for him, Magnus who has a heart, and a kindness bigger than anyone else Alec knows. Magnus who he knows never thought he deserved any of this, who has given all of himself and more for other people, never asking for anything in return. Magnus, who he gets to spend an eternity with; not only to prove that he is worthy of all that love and attention, but with whom he can truly help change things in their world for the better, for good. And just to _be_ with him. Alec is sure he is bursting with all the love and hope he feels.

So here is the beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning; Alec isn't sure which is more relevant for what they are about to do, though tries to catalog every moment of it. The final spell before they can wear their runes Magnus casts with a quiet flourish, Alec repeating the incantation as his part of it. These are words that he has memorized and practiced saying more times than he can count. When the spell settles over them a soft glow irradiates from them both, a pulse of probably magic, but also excitement making them both jolt.

Alec begins to unbutton Magnus' jacket and then shirt, faltering only to grin for the cat-calling he hears behind them. They need to get every detail of this final ceremony _right_, and that includes etching the wedded rune in its traditional spot on the body; over the heart in claim, since neither of them will love anyone else. 

Alec's hand trembles as he pulls back Magnus' shirt enough to have room, Magnus' hand a steadying weight and warmth against his hip. He holds perfectly still for Alec taking the stele from the altar and beginning to carve the rune into his skin, his head bowed as he watches every flourish. When it's done, Magnus keeps his shirt pulled open to study the rune for himself, before beaming up at him with a smile. He doesn't take his eyes off Alec as he rebuttons his clothes, his smile wide with triumph, then softening as he winks at him.

Magnus' touch is reverential when he unbuttons Alec's tux. He picks up the stele with more caution, pausing before he presses it to Alec's skin. As he etches the rune Alec is sure it feels different to any other that's been drawn on him. Whether it's because Magnus is doing the drawing, or because of what the rune is, or even because he has new blood in his veins that is reacting differently to it. All he does know, when Magnus is done, is a new sense of _wholeness_ washing over him. It echoes in Magnus too, the bond of the rune already beginning to trickle through them both.

"It is my honor to pronounce you one. _Again_," Brother Zachariah adds in amusement that echoes around the courtyard. Magnus' smile for Alec is soft, almost lazy as he tilts his head, humming against Alec's mouth as he leans in for a kiss. An eruption of cheers and clapping flares up behind them but in this moment, with everything he feels, and is, Alec barely notices for the feel of Magnus secure in his arms.

* * *

Alec is frozen when he wakes, sure the apartment must have moved back to New York in the middle of winter, and that the doors and windows must all be open wide. The softness of the bed beneath his back is cold, hard stone, their comforter cast to the floor no doubt during their lovemaking. And when he blinks his eyes open, Alec is sure the power is out for how dark it is. He reaches for Magnus, reassured to have his skin beneath his palm. Alec doesn't know what he expected for the morning after their second wedding, but it surely wasn't _this_.

Though then his eyes adjust to the dark, and Alec sits up in alarm. Their room is gone, and in its place a cold, stone chamber with no exits he can make out.

"Magnus?"

Magnus is slow to wake, groaning as he reaches for Alec, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he is fully alert.

"Alexander?"

"I don't think we're at home."

Magnus pulls himself up, shuddering against the cold just as Alec is. He flares magic sending light around them so they can at least see in the dark. He glances down at them both, snapping his fingers to clothe them, though still shivering. How long have they been asleep on bare rock?

"What happened?" Alec asks, despite knowing Magnus will have no answers that he doesn't. 

"I have no idea."

Alec stands as Magnus does, watching him cast magic around the room. His face is set in quiet determination that means Alec doesn't want to disturb him, silently watching him work. Though when he finishes Alec is filled with dread for the look on his face as he crosses the _chamber_ to join him, taking his hands.

"Alexander. I have no idea where we are. Or how we got here."

"Well. We're both okay, right?" Alec says, checking Magnus over as he does the same to him.

"I think so."

"You don't think this is some… punishment?" Alec asks, looking around him again and now unable to picture anything but the cells in the City of Glass.

"For?"

"This," Alec says, splaying his hand over the wedded rune on his chest.

Magnus looks down, carefully covering his hand with his own. He is thoughtful when he looks up, an uncertainty Alec is _not_ used to seeing. "You think—"

"You think maybe the Clave did this?" Alec says, fury beginning to build in him. What if they tricked them, feigned acceptance of his and Magnus' use of the wedded rune and his new status as a fledgling warlock, when in fact it was all a ruse to banish them from the world?

"I think even the Clave would not be this underhand."

"Seriously?"

"...oh."

Alec watches as Magnus gently pushes his hand away, unbuttoning his shirt to study his wedded rune.

"Magnus?"

Magnus snaps his fingers pulsing red magic instead of his usual soothing blue, flaring it over the rune. The rune lights up, bright enough that Alec has to shield his eyes until it fades back to black. Alec watches resignation set on Magnus' face, turning enough so Magnus can lift up his shirt to study his rune as well. The same thing happens, forming a tight knot in Alec's stomach for not knowing what is happening.

"Magnus," he says gently grabbing Magnus by the waist when he drops his shirt and goes to turn away, fury making his jaw click. "Magnus. What is it?"

Magnus turns back to him, his cat eyes catching in the lights around the room, a dangerous, quiet kind of anger creeping in across his face. "My father."

* * *


End file.
